


Small Days

by TimetravelingArchaeologist



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimetravelingArchaeologist/pseuds/TimetravelingArchaeologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's learned to appreciate the small days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Days

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure if I should bother to post this. It's so short and I had wanted to make this a proper story. However, this feels finished.

Before he met River he had hated the small days, Sundays, and Tuesdays, and Thursday afternoons. But laying like this, with her head tucked into his shoulder as they lay in the damp lavender grass of this far into the future planet watching the sky, he can't remember why.

  
He thinks now, that River taught him the value of the small ones. Then again, he doesn't like calling anything to do with her 'small'. So instead he chooses to think that when he is with River, there's no such thing as a small day. No, she makes everything higher, bigger, and brighter. She makes everything bigger than the whole of time and space. And so he holds on tight and forgets that this will one day come to an end.


End file.
